Mobile advertising is a form of advertising via wireless telephones or other mobile wireless devices. Such mobile wireless devices have become ubiquitous in many geographic areas and provide an avenue for advertisers to present advertising content to users of such devices. Targeted advertising, whereby advertisements are placed in the hope of reaching specific consumers based on various traits, is generally preferable because these individuals might be more likely to make a purchase than a broader population of consumers.